ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Cast
Ratchet and Clank '' *Main heroes of the entire franchise and leaders of the 2nd Galactic Republic *Ratchet is a Lombax, who likes to explore new worlds and meet new friends too. He also has a best friend, who later became his girlfriend/wife, Sasha. *Clank is a small robot, who entrusts to help Ratchet in his missions. He also was a star of his show, 'Secret Agent Clank'. - ''Captain Sasha *Captain of the Starship Phoenix *Mayor of Planet Kerwan *First appeared in series 1, season 2 *Ratchet's love interest in series 2 *In Series 4, Sasha became more dependable with her emotions and will do anything in hope to secure her future - Captain Qwark *Celebrity hero *Helper of Ratchet and Clank *Sometimes do undercover missions *First appeared in series 1, season 1 *Joins the team after he recovers on Series 1 *In Series 4, Qwark understands what is happening across the universe and became dependable with his actions - General Alister Azimuth *Elder concilman of Advence Lombax Research *First appeared in series 1, season 1 *Plans to make a sacrifice in series 2 *In Series 4, Alister become more dependable with his inquisition and teachings to Ratchet, Korra, Karai and Genis - Angela Cross *First appeared is series 1, season 2 *Scientist in the Starship Phoenix *Helpful sidekick on the team *In Series 4, Angela became more dependable with her wisdom and logical thinking - Silver the Hedgehog *First appeared in series 1, season 4 *At first, he thought Ratchet and Clank are responsible destroying Silver's home world. *After episode 34, Silver was wrong and decided to join the team *Have physic powers and has the abillity to fly *In Series 4, Silver became more dependable with his determination to bring peace across the universe ''- Terra'' *A keyblade weilder who accepts the darkness, who will use it wisely. *Friends of Ventus and Aqua *Since most of the Keyblade weilders are taken for their own teams, Terra decided to joins the team after the first connection film - "The Rise of Megatron" *Having trouble with the darkness within him *Followed the advise from Splinter to live in the light *In the beginning of Series 2, he has been attacked by Blight and darkness controls over him into one of Omega Agilla's power sources *Later on, thanks to Aslan, he is back to normal and, once again, helps Ratchet and Clank *In Series 4, Terra became more dependable of the darkness inside him and his cooperation - Cloud *The warrior who, also, struggles with the darkness inside him *Unlike Terra, when accepts the darkness long enough, Cloud would released the dark part of his heart, Sephiroth *He joins the team in series 1, season 2 *In Series 4, Cloud will learn more of his past and fight his dark counterpart one last time - Tifa *Has a connection to Cloud *Expert of martial arts *Teams up with Cloud and joins the team in series 1, season 2 *Helpful sidekick in entire series *In Series 4, Tifa became more dependable with Cloud and her love towards him - Zack *First appeared as a cameo in "Another Crack in Time" *Made his first appearence in Series 1, Episode 21 *Expert of sword combat *He decided to join the team after series 1, episode 21 *Has a connection to Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Partner of X-23 - Talwyn Apogee *Daughter of Max Apogee *In series 2, episode 6, she, Cronk and Zephyr are protecting a farmer from harm. She saw Ratchet and the gang and, in the end, decided to join the team. - Cronk and Zephyr *Two warbots are fighting alongside Talwyn. *They have never left a teammate behind. *They, too, joined the team after series 2, episode 6. ''- Genis Sage '' *Brother of Professor Raine Sage *First appeared in Series 1 *Sage in training *He, suddenly, appears unexpectedly and was caught in a crossfire, but was rescued by Ratchet and the gang *To honor their request, Genis and his sister joins the team in hopes of seeing Lloyd and Colette once again *In Series 4, Genis became more dependable with his magical spells and his love for Persea ''- Professor Raine Sage '' *Sister of Genis Sage *First appeared in Series 1 *In the past, she and Genis joins Lloyd and the Chosen's group to heal their world from the Desians *She appeared and joins the team in hopes to find her young brother, until he was caught in a crossfire *In Series 4, Raine became more dependable with her brother's safety and her recent love for Yasha ''- Persea'' *First appeared in Series 3 *In the past, she has been controled by the 5 Desian Grand Cardinals and was later rescued by Lloyd and the Chosen's group *She spotted Genis with Ratchet and the gang as she tested them for protection *After passed the test she offered, Ratchet and the gang lets Persea join the team because of the enemy knowledge *In Series 4, Persea became more dependable of knowledge with Angela and her love with Genis ''- Yasha'' *First appeared with Asura in Series 5 *In Series 5, he and Asura have their own problems to deal with as they are tracking down Deus, leader of the 7 Deities *After taking down both Xehanort and Deus, Yasha has earned his gratitude to Ratchet, joins the group and advises that the team needs to get back together *In Series 4, Yasha became more dependable with his partnership with Silver *In Series 8, Yasha believes that the time-stream can be repaired by traveling to the past and restore the events that have been corrupted by The Skeleton King ''- Merc and Green '' *Two combat bots who priviously helps Ratchet during his forced inprisonment on Dreadzone *Have heard about reforming a group and decided to help Ratchet once more *First appeared in Series 3, Episode 1 ''- Trunks and Goten'' *First appeared in Series 2 *Because of a strange energy caused by an unknown enemy, Trunks and Goten are stranded into a new town until they are found by Ratchet and Clank *Promised to look after each other, Trunks and Goten joins the team *In Series 4, Trunks and Goten became more dependable with their powers and joins Gurgi in his recon missions ''- X-23 '' *Also named Laura Kinney *Has the same claws as Wolverine; except there are two on her hands and one on her feet *Wolverine tells Ratchet to take care of her at the end of Series 3, Episode 1 *In Series 3 Episode 14, she became Zack's new girlfriend Silver Fang *A tiger-striped dog who was determined to avenge his dad *First appeared in series 1, season 2 *He asked to joined the team, but was not accepted bacause of the dangers the team is facing *Later on joins the team in series 2 as he understands the dangers Ratchet and the gang will be standing against *In Series 4, Silver Fang becomes more dependable of Goten and his determinations Gurgi *First appeared in series 1, season 1 *Helps out Ratchet and the team in some episodes *Joins the team after a close call in Series 2 *In Series 4, Gurgi becomes more dependable of his teammates and surroundings ''- Karai '' *Daughter of The Shredder *Since her attack in China and Turtle Prime in Series 1, she decided to join the team because she learns that there's always a choice between good and evil *In Series 5, during the seperation of the Republic, she makes a deal with Ratchet with only one goal: to defeat an original foe *Throughout her journey for wisdom with Ratchet and the gang, she begins to understand more of her honor and the new family she had *In Series 4, she joins Alister for his teachings and became more dependable with her honor for herself and others around her (Tigerman531's Team Members) ''- Ratchet and Sasha's son Jake'' *First appeared in Series 2, Episode 55 "Avengers Assemble!" *Born sometime before Series 7. *He can be quite brave and kind, but also reckless ''- Garfield the Cat and Odie the Dog'' *Garfield is a fat and lazy cat who hates Mondays and loves eating food *Odie is a dumb, but friendly dog *They become Jake's pets and join the team in Series 7